All is Fair in Love and War
by goldenpiglet54
Summary: All four Pevensie's return to Narnia! CaspianXSusan and Peter OC. Together they must defeat the reprise of the white witch. Peter meets someone special that changes his life, and Caspian and Susan's love grow.
1. The Call

1.

A bell rings signaling the end of another day for Anna Lewis. She gets on the bus that takes her home where she does her homework, goes to volleyball practice, eats dinner, showers and then finally goes to bed. By this time its around 11 pm and tomorrow will repeat just the same. Nothing out of the ordinary ever really happens, but one cold day in December it does.

Nothing is going right for Anna, according to her, life as she knows it is falling apart around her. Her parents constantly fighting, which has led them to make the inevitable decision to divorce, and her boyfriend is moving away. Life as she sees it will never be the same, little does she know that what I say is true.

The warning bell rings signaling the end of an agonizing day for Anna, not wanting to go home, she skips the bus and heads for wherever she can be alone. She heads to the park and finds an empty bench and makes herself comfortable. She opens her new leather bound journal her grandmother gave her for her 16th birthday, she begins to write.

Meanwhile in a time long before her the four Pevensie children are pulled from their world and into another, and one with a destiny that will save Narnia from the reprise of the white witch.

"Peter? Are we where I think we are?" Susan asked quietly.

Peter gulped, "I'm afraid so." He said with a faint expression on his face.

"I thought Aslan said we wouldn't be coming back." Susan replied.

"That's what is scaring me, he did." Peter said softly.

"Pete? Are you okay?" Edmund asked curiously.

"I think so, I just don't understand why Susan and I were brought back when we left last time Aslan said that only you and Lucy would be returning." He replied.

"Peter, look" cried Lucy.

Lucy pointed to the outline of a Lion jogging toward them at a steady pace.

"Aslan" Susan yelled.

"King Peter, King Edmund , Queen Lucy and Susan it is with most gratitude that you've returned. There is impending doom for all of Narnia." He spoke quickly.

"What is going on?" asked Peter.

"Peter, the white witch has reclaimed her throne, and has been forming her troops and planning to invade the Telmarine Kingdom."

'What? Impossible, Edmund killed her." He yelled.

"Or so we all thought." Aslan replied. "Prince Caspian will be happy to see you, and especially Queen Susan."

Susan blushed. "I thought I would never see him again." She half smiled.

Lucy and Edmund giggled at each other.

"Oh shut up." Susan snapped.

Aslan let out a low growl and four beautiful horses emerged from the woods.

"Take these to Caspian's castle, and I will not be far behind." Aslan instructed.

The four Pevensie children did as they were told and just before night fall they arrived at Caspian's castle.

The warning bell resonated through the great hall and Caspian goes to the gate house and much to his disbelief he sees four ghosts from his past riding towards him.

Susan suddenly jumps off her horse and runs toward Caspian and embraces him. Peter, Susan and Edmund just smile at one another.

"I've missed you so much, I thought I would never see you again." She smiled.

"I have missed you too, not a day has gone by that I didn't think of you and your family." He replied.

By this time the other Pevensies have joined them and hugs are given and received by everyone.

"Peter, has Aslan informed you on the latest developments? Caspian asks.

"He has, how are you faring?" Peter replies.

"No one has ever taken this castle, well except once, but that was a failed attempt." He joked.

Peter smiled, "Well there's always a first time." He joked back.

"Enough you too" Aslan interrupted. "Peter, Caspian we have much to discuss, especially you Peter, your destiny awaits. Come, follow me." He nods his head and both kings follow him without question.

Aslan brings them to a small quiet room.

"Peter, Caspian this will be the greatest war that Narnia has ever seen, and you will need to give everything you have to win it. But you cannot do it alone. Caspian, your love for Susan has blossomed and she will make a great Queen at your side."

Caspian's eyes widen and he smiles. Peter thinks about giving away his younger sister, and smiles as well.

"Peter, a bride will also come to you. I have seen her, she is beautiful, strong and will make you very happy. She however is hard headed and will need all the love she can get. Her trust must be earned, however once you receive it you two will become a great team, and your love will be like no other. However a successful uniting of two people Susan and Caspian and you and your bride will not be complete without the blessings of children." Aslan pauses.

"Children." They both say simultaneously.

Aslan chuckles a bit. "Yes, children keep the family line continuing after you leave this world, and your heirs will ensure a safe Narnia for all time. He continues.

I have seen them all in the near future and will fill your lives with much joy and unfortunately some sadness. We will take life one day at a time."

Aslan turns to Caspian.

"Now, Caspian go the throne room and there I have made an enagement ring for you to give to Queen Lucy. It is pure gold and the stone Emerald green. And I have one for you as well Peter, only her stone is Ruby red, and you will give it to her in time. Caspian you have three days to propose, if by then you have not mustered up the courage to do so I will make you do it in front of the entire court. He joked. And Peter, don't worry, just yet, you still have time. He smiled. Keep what I have told you to yourselves until after Caspian's Proposal" he instructed.

"Now I will be back in three days, Caspian use that time well and Peter take care."

With that meeting over Peter and Caspian return to the others with secrets held close to their hearts. Little did Peter know that his bride to be would be arriving very soon. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back to modern day were Anna is still on the park bench writing in her journal. The wind begins to rustle the her hair and the trees surrounding her. She looks around her, but she sees no one. However in that split second Aslan's image comes toward her and speaks.

"Do not be afraid, Anna. Come follow me and all leave this world behind."

Anna did not speak she only followed Aslan through the park gate and into Narnia, where her destiny awaited her.


	2. The Encounter

Back to modern day were Anna is still on the park bench writing in her journal. The wind begins to rustle the her hair and the trees surrounding her. She looks around her, but she sees no one. However in that split second Aslan's image comes toward her and speaks.

"Do not be afraid, Anna. Come follow me and all leave this world behind."

Anna did not speak she only followed Aslan through the park gate and into Narnia, where her destiny awaited her.

For the first time in her life Anna followed directions without reservation or hesitation. She walked through the park gate into a new world she would soon call home. The next site that became her eyes was the forest outside of what used to be Cair Paraval.

Startled she spoke, "Where am I? Where have you taken me?"

"Anna you've been brought to Narnia to help save it from the rising of the White Witch." Aslan replied.

"What? Who?" Anna asked shocked.

"I know it's a lot to handle but you will understand soon enough." Aslan reassured her.

"Come with me, there's some one I would like you to meet, but first…" He paused and breathed on Anna and a beautiful red and gold dress now adorn her body.

"Wow, how did you do that? I…I look like a princess" She kind of joked.

"Not a princess, but a queen." Aslan replied.

"A queen?" She questioned harshly. That's crazy to be a queen I'd have to marry a king, which is impossible because I don't know any."

Aslan ignored Anna and just smiled. "You have much to learn Anna. Now climb onto my back, I want to be there before the morning."

Anna looked at him sideways, but climbed onto his back nonetheless.

Meanwhile Peter and Caspian returned to the others.

"Peter, what did Aslan want?" Susan asked.

"Just to talk, nothing really." Peter replied shortly.

"Lets get ready for dinner." Caspian suggested trying to change the subject.

Not much was said over dinner, just small talk. Mostly how have you been, and what is going on in your life.

Caspian and Peter where very quiet during dinner and Susan and Lucy were very aware of this.

"Peter, what's going on?" She asked suddenly during dinner.

He looked up quickly, "Nothing" he replied.

"Lier" Lucy squeaked.

"Tell me, I know Aslan spoke to you, and you know something. The both of you." She added looking over at Caspian.

"Aww, leave them alone Susan we just got here." Edmund spoke up.

"Queen Susan if there was something to tell we would have already done so." Caspian said in his Telmarine accent. He looked over at Peter and then back at Susan.

Nothing more was discussed and everyone finished their food in silence.

It was getting late and everyone was tired, it had been a long day, a very long day. Lucy and Edmund went to bed first, however Susan spotted Peter and Caspian talking together and went to investigate.

"Did you get the ring?" Peter asked.

'Yes, I have it." Caspian replied.

"Well, you know what to do.' Peter smiled at him.

"Tomorrow." Caspian said.

"Tomorrow." Peter repeated as they parted ways for the night.

Susan was puzzled, and went to bed wondering about what she had heard.

Back in Cair Paraval Aslan set up a small camp to stay for the night.

"Sorry Anna darkness has set upon us for the night, lets get some rest." Alsan suggested.

Anna spoke, her face glowed in the firelight. "Aslan…tell me why am I here, please." Anna pleaded.

"Anna, there are some things in this world that we aren't meant to understand, and for now this is one of them." He replied. "What I can tell you is that you will play a great role in what is to come, and the outcome is mostly determined by your ability to step into that role and accept what lies ahead." He finished.

The fire crackled and Alsan left her with those words, which replayed over and over in her head. She held her knees to her chest and looked up at the forming constellations.

"What have I got myself into?" She asked herself.

She finally lay down on the soft ground and drifted off to sleep with Aslan watching over her from a short distance.

Morning came all too soon for Anna. She awoke and the sun was high in the sky. Aslan was nowhere to be found. She was scared and alone for the time being.

"Aslan….Aslan." She called out. No answer.

She sat back down near the closest tree and buried her hands in her face and cried. A half an hour or so past, then Anna heard rustling of leaves and cracking of twigs in the distance. A large woman figure dressed in a white cloak appeared before her.

"Daughter of Eve, please dry those tears." The woman spoke.

Anna was comforted by her words, but was weary of her existence. She was warned by Aslan that not everything is as it appears to be, and to question everything and everyone.

Meanwhile Caspian had a big day planned for Queen Susan. He rose early and went for a ride in the woods to clear his thoughts. Peter accompanied him.

"How are you feeling today?" Peter asked.

" I am well. He paused. Today, will be a good day." Caspian replied.

"Are you nervous." He asked Caspian.

"Yes." Caspian said quickly.

Peter smirked. "Like you said today will be a good day, not only for you, but for everyone. Caspian there's nothing to fear." Peter said trying to reassure him.

"Peter, there's everything in the world to fear. We get married, we fight the greatest battle of our lives, then what!" he paused. You'll leave again, and this time you really won't come back." He replied with a saddened expression on his face.

"Caspian, we're here as long as you need us." Peter replied.

Caspian nodded and a faint smile spread across his face.

"I must be heading back, I want to propose to Susan before noon. Are you coming?" He asks.

"No you go ahead, I will catch up with you soon, good luck."

"Thanks." Caspian yelled over his shoulder as he rode off."

Peter continued to ride through the woods and his horse eventually brought him close to his old castle at Cair Paraval. The familiar area bought back memories from his reign.

Meanwhile unbeknownst to Peter the White Witch was using her powers of persuasion to try and get Anna to come with her so she can keep the prophecy from coming true.

'What's the matter dear?" The witch asked.

"Nothing, I'm just waiting for someone to return, I'm perfectly content waiting here."

Anna then heard a low growl from behind the witch.

"Very well, have it your way, but I guarantee you wont survive to wait any longer for your friend."

With that said the Anna saw a giant wolf in the distance on a hill coming toward her. She took off as the wolf chased her through the woods.

She yelled for help even though she knew it was probably useless and that no one would even be around to see her for the last time.

Suddenly off in the distance Peter heard Anna's cry for help and rode to see what was going on. Anna was running at full speed and didn't know how much longer she could hang on. She began to tire and the wolf was right behind her. She then looked up and saw a boy riding a horse coming toward her. Peter drew his sword and slain the wolf that chased her.

"Miss, are you alright?" Peter asked her.

Anna was tired and dizzy from her perilous run that she passed out. Peter quickly ran and caught her before she hit the ground.


	3. Happiness

3.

Peter raced to his horse carrying Anna in his arms, mounted his horse and rode off for Caspian's castle.

Anna was drifting in and out of consciousness and Peter rode as swiftly and safely as he could, he knew the white witch could not be far behind.

Back at the Castle Caspian was preparing to propose to Queen Susan. He was so nervous all he could was pace up and down the floors of the great hall.

"What are you doing?" Edmund asked Caspian curiously.

"Oh what, sorry….nothing, just waiting." He replied nervously.

"Waiting for what." He asked again.

"I'm waiting for Queen Susan to come downstairs, you haven't seen her today yet, have you?" Caspian asked quickly.

"She's standing right behind you." Edmund smiled.

Caspian whipped around and saw Queen Susan standing before him. He blushed.

"I believe you where looking for me." She smiled.

"I am, I mean I was." Caspian replied stupidly. "Can we go for a walk?"

"A walk sounds lovely."

Edmund just shook his head and walked away.

Caspian took Susan outside where the sun was high in the sky and shining brightly. The weather was warm with a slight breeze. It was a perfect day. They walked slowly through the gardens holding hands. They finally stopped and Caspian finally spoke.

"Susan, when you left Narnia I thought I would never see you again, and here you are. When you were gone, I missed you so much, I never realized how much it would hurt after you left. I thought I would be okay, but I wasn't. I thought of everything we would do together if we only had more time…." Susan interrupted him.

"Caspian where are you going with this?" She asked with a small laugh.

He took her hands in hers, and gets down on one knee.

Susan is shocked, "Caspian, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" He half joked.

"I don't think I'm ready for this." She weeped.

Caspian ignored her statement. "Queen Susan, will you do me the greatest honor and marry me?"

Susan was speechless. There was a short moment of silence.

"Caspian, I want to say yes, I just don't know, what's going to happen when I have to return to my world?" Susan started to cry.

"It does not matter, you will be mine, forever and for always, no matter if we are worlds apart." He replied drying her tears with his hand.

"Caspian, you may not know this, I love you, and I would be happy to marry you." She replied smiling.

"I love you too, more than you'll ever know." he kissed her and put the Emerald green engagement ring on her left hand.

Meanwhile Peter was racing trying to evade the clutches of the white witch. He had trouble believing that she really had returned , however seeing her in the flesh reminded him of the great power she possessed, and that was one thing he feared the most.

Back to Capsian and Susan the newly engaged couple were preparing for the announcement at dinner that evening.

"Caspian, what's wrong?" Susan asked.

"Peter went out for a ride this morning, and he hasn't returned yet." He replied.

A worried look came across her face. "Caspian you have to go look for him!" she demanded.

"I will and I will find him, I promise." He said preparing his horse for a ride. "I will be back before you know it." He smiled.

As soon as he headed off across the bridge he spotted Peter's white horse, and something else, or someone else. He couldn't make out the other shape draped in front of him. He rode towards him as fast as he could.

"Peter? What's going on? Whose that?" Caspian asked.

"I'm not sure, but I am sure of the White Witches return, she was in pursuit of her and I need to find out why. Aslan better get back soon." He stammered quickly.

"She doesn't look well, we need to get her to the infirmary at once." Caspian urged.

Peter agreed and they galloped to the castle where Susan await his arrival.

Peter jumped off his horse and Caspian helped him with the girl.

"Caspian, what is going on? Who is that?" She asked.

"I don't know, Peter saved her from the White Witch."

Susan looked concerned and gulped, and followed them to the infirmary. The nurse maid looked her over and said she would be fine, but just not sure how long she would be out for.

"Just let her sleep, I will come get you if anything changes."

"Thank you, Mary.

Meanwhile the dinner was all prepared for the announcement to the court.

Susan was getting ready in her room with Lucy.

"I'm so happy for you." She hugged her sister.

'Are you ready to go down to the hall? Everyone is waiting for you." Edmund asked from the door.

"Yes, we'll be down in a minute" Lucy replied.

Down in the great hall Peter, Caspian and the entire court await her arrival to announce their engagement.

"Congratulations, Caspian." Peter said smiling.

Caspian looked over at him, and smiled, "Thanks, I should be saying the same to you."

"What are you talking about Caspian?" Peter asked curiously.

"Well Alsan did say that a bride would come for you in a way that no one would expect." Caspian said in return.

Peter glanced over at him. "You don't think, do you? That's she could be the one?"

"She just might be, Peter, she just might the one." Caspian glanced back .

Susan walked down the stairs where Caspian met her and walked towards the great hall.

"How are you doing?" he asked her.

"Good, a little nervous, but good." Susan smiled and took Caspian's hand.

They entered the hall where the court was waiting for them.

Everyone stood up and clapped when they entered and Peter prepared a toast for the new couple.

"Congratulations to the newly engaged. My sister Susan, and my new brother in law to be I wish you the best of luck. May your courtship bring much happiness, and many fruitful years. And we raise our glasses to them." The court raised their glasses and cheered.

Just as quickly as the night started the festivities ended. Susan and Caspian parted for the night to separate rooms.

"Soon we wont have to do this anymore" he joked.

"Goodnight, Caspian." Susan smiled and kissed him.

The night seemed to fade into morning all too quickly and the nurse maid Mary came into Peter's room early that morning.

"I'm sorry your grace, but the lady is awake." She said quickly.

Peter got out of bed and went to her room. He entered and immediately felt a great happy feeling in her presence.

"Hello." He said.

"Hi" Anna replied.

There was a long silence between them.

"Where am I?" She asked.

"This is the Telmarine Kingdom, and my name is Peter, what's your name?" he asked.

She was shy and beautiful and her smile made Peter go weak in the knees.

Aslan was right, he thought.

"Anna, my name is Anna." She finally replied.

"Wait, you're the one who was the in woods and saved me" She said curiously.

"Yes" he replied.

"Thank you." She replied sweetly.

"Your welcome." Peter smiled.


	4. Trust

4.

Anna looked around her room. " This roon is gigantic, it's bigger than my own house." She joked.

With that said her thoughts brought her back home, to her mom, dad and her little brother.

"Home, oh no, my parents are going to kill me I gotta get home." She said as she got out of bed.

"Home?" Peter questioned. "Didn't Aslan tell you, that you cannot go home, not yet atleast."

"What are you crazy? I have to I have school and volley ball and all my friends. She paused. This place is beautiful and scary and its easy to lose yourself, but I can't stay-I'm sorry." Anna cried.

"Anna, please listen and try to understand, that you must stay, your existence in Narnia is very important, if you leave it may cease to exist." Peter replied.

"No one has even told me why I am here, so until you do I'm going to find a way home!" Anna yelled.

Anna started for the door, but Peter caught her by the arm.

"Let go of me." She tugged.

"Not until you listen." Peter urged. Anna glared at him.

At that moment Aslan entered the room, and they both froze.

"Peter, let her go." Alsan said firmly.

He released his grip and she fled off out of the room.

"Peter, I told you she needs trust, and acting out on her is no way to receive it." Aslan scolded.

Peter looked to the ground and back up at him.

"Now go after her, there's no telling what kind of trouble she could get herself into, especially if she goes off into the woods." Alsan instructed.

Peter obeyed and went after Anna.

It didn't take long for Peter to find Anna, she had run out into the gardens. He found her on the stone bench crying.

"Anna?" Peter said approaching her.

"Go away." She urged.

"Please, let me explain. There was a pause. "I've never really been good at this kind of stuff, please I'm very sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you. Please forgive me?' he asked.

She looked up and her tear stained cheeks revealed a world of sadness to Peter. She finally spoke. "So I really can't go home, can I ? She asked.

Peter faintly smiled, "Anna your needed here, and in Narnia what feels like days to you, is only minutes in your world." He exlplained.

She stood up and hugged Peter. "Does this mean I'm forgiven?" he asked jokingly.

Anna released her grip. "Yeah, I guess." She half-smiled.

"Its starting to get chilly lets go inside." He suggested.

"Do you have anything to eat? I'm so hungry." She asked.

Aslan butted in "Of course we do Anna, what kind of kingdom do you think this is?"

Peter looked up and Aslan smiled at him with approval.

All three of them headed inside the castle, little did they know who was watching them form her looking glass.

Up high in the mountains the White witch watched over the Telmarine kingdom, waiting to plan her next move.

The witch spoke, "Khan who is this girl? This Anna, that Peter seems to have taken an interest in?"

The large brown and white four-legged animal spoke, " I'm not sure your majesty, but what I can tell you is that her presence cannot be taken lightly, we must keep a close watch on her." Khan replied.

She looked down at him "Yes, I agree."

Back at the castle Peter is getting ready to introduce Anna to his family. Aslan comes to his room before dinner is served.

"Peter, I'm proud of you" he smiled. You handled yourself very well, and offered her kind words when she needed them the most."

Peter smiled back. "Thank you and Aslan you were right. Anna is the most beautiful girl I've ever met, I don't know what is going on with me, everytime I see her, talk to her, my heart melts. I haven't even known her a day, and I already feel that I'm falling in love with her." Peter admitted.

Alsan laughed. "Oh Peter I knew this would happen, but I must warn you everyday that goes by danger draws near for the Telmarine kingdom. The white witch knows of Anna, and you must protect her with everything that you have." Alsan explained.

"I understand, and I will." Peter replied. "But Aslan what if she never feels love for me the way I feel love for her?" Peter asked.

"Peter like I said before give her time, show her that you care, and in return good things will come, I promise." Aslan said softly.

With that Peter met his family down in the great dining hall.

"So where is this mystery girl the kingdom is buzzing about?" Susan asked.

Peter blushed slightly. "Alsan went to get her, she wil be down very soon." Peter replied.

"Why King Peter, I believed we just witnessed you blushing?" Caspian joked.

Peter just shot Caspian a semi dirty look but then laughed it off. "Yes, I believe you did, your grace." He admitted.

Aslan went into Anna's room to find her staring at her reflection in the mirror. She stood up and turned around when she saw Aslan entering the room behind her.

"Sorry miss I didn't mean to startle you." Aslan apologized.

"No, its quite alright." She smiled. I was just getting ready to go downstairs.

Anna was dressed a beautiful royal blue gown with silver accents and her long brown curly hair pulled back just off her face and her eyes shone like blue sapphires.

"You look beautiful Anna." Aslan complimented.

"Thanks, do you think uhm Peter will like it?" She asked.

Aslan was a little surprised by her question, but happy that she asked. "Yes, he will love it." He replied. "Now lets go, everyone is getting anxious to meet you." He said pointing his paw down the stairs."

Anna followed Aslan down the stairs and her beauty glowed brighter with every step she took.

Caspian looked up, "Peter I believe our guest is about to join us."

Peter turned around and smiled from ear to ear, and he went to greet her. His palms were sweating and his heart racing.

"You look beautiful." He blushed again.

Anna blushed as well, "Thanks" She replied sweetly.

Peter took her hand in his and walked her over to meet his family.

"Anna these my sisters Queen Susan and Queen Lucy, and my brother King Edmund, and King Caspian, this is his Kingdom." Peter introduced.

"Its very nice to meet you all." Anna said somewhat shyly.

Queen Susan spoke up, "Come, you can sit next to me."

Anna followed and sat next to Susan.

Dinner was served and Lucy and Susan spent that time getting to know Anna better.

"So how are you feeling?" Susan asked.

"Better, know that I've eaten something. Your brother saved my life, and I will be forever greatful" She smiled.

They continued eating and Lucy piped up out of no where, " Do you like my brother?"

"Lucy?!" Susan gasped loudly. Peter and Caspian looked over at them.

"Everything alright, dear?" Caspian asked.

"Just fine" Susan said quickly.

"Well do you?" Lucy asked looking at her.

"I'm sorry for my sister's behavior, sometimes she just doesn't know when to shut her mouth." Susan said glaring at Lucy.

"Its fine, I have a little brother at home, so I know what its like." She replied. "What's not to like, Lucy." She replied smartly.

She looked over at Peter and smiled, and he did the same.

Dinner continued with no more outbursts from Lucy and everything overall went very well. Another day ended and Peter found himself thinking about Anna.

"Anna, I thought I would walk you to your room." He said quickly.

"Okay, sure." The walked slowly and they eventually found themselves outside her room.

"Thank you for a lovely evening, I enjoyed meeting your family." She said.

"Your welcome, have a good night, sleep well." Peter replied.

He wanted so badly to kiss her, but held back. He knew that the time would come for that." He smiled and went to his room.

Caspian caught him, "Peter, Anna is a special girl."

"I know." he smiled. "Good night Caspian.

"Same to you Peter." Caspian replied.

Anna fell right to sleep, but unbeknownst to her or anyone else. The White Witch used her evil magic to invade her dreams.


	5. First Kiss

5.

Up in the high mountains the white witch was planning an attack, but only in Anna's mind. She slept peacefully unaware of any danger.

The witch casts a spell on Anna as she sleeps causing her to become feverish and gravely ill during the night.

The next morning comes, and Peter immediately senses that something is wrong and heads to Anna's room. Aslan is aleady there.

"Aslan what happened?" he asks worriedly.

"It's the white witch, she's cast a spell on Anna. Her magic is very powerful."

"Can you undo it, Aslan?" Peter asked nervously.

"Peter, I'm afraid I cannot." Aslan replied.

"So what can we do?" He asked. At that moment Caspian and Susan walked in the room. Peter is at Anna's bedside.

"Peter, we can as soon as we heard." Susan hugged him. "How is she?"

"Not well, the White Witch's magic is too strong, we can only wait and see how she pulls through, if she does." Peter sighed.

Susan thought hard f0r a minute.

"What's wrong Susan?" Peter asks.

"Peter, she paused. You remember what mum always used to tell us?" She asked.

"Its not the time for stories Susan." He shot back.

"No, but it is Peter, you must know mum, used to tell us about the princesses and how they would be rescued if put under an evil spell" Susan started.

Peter thought about it, and realized what Susan was trying to tell him. He looked over at her.

"Do you think it will work?" He asked.

"Peter is has to, what other choice do you have." She replied.

Peter walked slowly over to Anna's bedside and sat down close to her. He looked at her, and said what his mother always told him.

"And true love's first kiss, the spell shall break."

Peter leaned over Anna and brought his face close to her's. Slowly he lowered his face to hers, and gently kissed her lips. Aslan and Susan watched with great anticipation.

Meanwhile the White Witch was fuming in her tower, how could this happen, Anna was supposed to be dead, and Susan had to ruin everything, she thought to herself.

"Khan, I curse the day Susan was born! No son shall ever follow Caspian to the throne ever!" And with that said Susan was cursed to never bear any sons to follow Prince Caspian to the throne.

Back in the castle Anna opens her eyes to a world filled with daylight, far from the darkness the witch bestowed upon her. She looked up and smiled at Peter.

"Peter, you have saved my life, how can I ever repay you?" Anna said.

"Actually Susan did, it was her idea." Peter replied.

"Thank you Susan, I am forever in your debt." Anna said sweetly.

"Your welcome, were just happy that your alive, for Peter. She replied.

She looked over at Peter, who was standing up next to her, he took Anna's and helped her stand next to him.

Anna, I love you." Peter said softly.

He looked at Anna and waited for a response.


	6. Author's Note sorry

Thanks to everyone for the reviews so far, Ive been having trouble with this story and am open to suggestions. I'm trying to find time to write but with crazy college like that is difficult. I'm going to change the last chapter, just a bit, so bear with me. It will be pretty much the same except the ending will be different. Thank you.


	7. Peter's Choice

She looked over at Peter, who was standing up next to her, he took Anna's and helped her stand next to him.

"Peter are you okay?" She asked.

"Never better, he paused. Anna, I know I've only known you for a short while, but I've never been so in love before in my entire life. He paused again. Anna, will you be my wife?" Peter asked, as he took out her beautiful ruby ring.

"Oh my goodness Peter. I wasn't expecting this. She smiled, Peter I love you, and I would love to marry you." Anna replied joyfully. Peter smiled and put the ring on her left finger as a sign of their engagement.

Susan was the first to hug Anna. "Congratulations." She said happily.

Anna replied with a large smile. "I believe a congratulations are in order as well. Do you have a time set for the wedding?" She asked.

"Caspian and I were thinking Springtime." Susan smiled.

"Oh beautiful." Anna beamed.

"And you?" Susan asked.

"Were going to wait a while, enjoy this engagement, but I was hoping to wed in the fall." She said looking in Peter's direction.

"Its perfect." He said in approval.

It had been a very long morning for all of them, unfortunately Peter and Caspian had a long night ahead of each of them.

Without notice the warning bell sounded through the great hall, signaling danger approaching.

Peter and Caspian both looked at each other, and then at their fiancés with fear.

"Peter, lets go." Caspian pulled him away from Anna.

"I will be back soon" he promised.

"What is that Susan?" Anna asked.

"it's the bell, it means someone is trying to advance into our territory." Susan explained.

"So they need to go and defend the kingdom if there is indeed any threat." She replied.

"Yes, that is the idea. She tried to crack a smile.

"We should go offer assistance." Anna suggested.

"Not now, they will call if they need us." Susan said back to Anna.

"I'm not going to sit back and wait for him to come to me. There's one thing to learn about me, I'm very good with my tongue, as well as a sword." Anna said firmly and went to find Peter.

Anna went to the great hall, to find Peter and Caspian looking at maps of the kingdom, and of the grounds.

Anna quietly found them and stood by the door, without notice. Until Caspian caught her out of the corner of his eye.

"Peter." Caspian whispered.

"What, why are you whispering?" He asked.

"We have company." He nodded towards the door."

"Anna, sweetheart what are you doing here?" Peter asked.

"I came to help. " she said firmly.

Peter was proud of Anna, but tried to be stoic.

"I appreciate your efforts Anna, however the white witch is very dangerous, and you of all people should know that."

"I do know that, and I can help. Please." She smiled and took his hands into hers.

Peter agreed. "Very well, just this time, be patient, and just listen. He said with a kiss.

"Peter, please come join us." Caspian called.

They walked in together. Caspian was surprised, but just cracked a small smile.

"Where were we?" He asked Caspian.

"We were just discussing, a possibility of an aerial strike, and how to counter one.

"We have the best archers in the world." He replied.

"Yes, we do, however the white witch has formed an alliance with the mountain elves, and they are very good with crafting bows.

Peter gulped quickly.

Off in the distance a horn blew three times, causing mass hysteria in the chamber below, the soldiers all prepared for battle.

A soldier came from downstairs. "King Caspian, King Peter, we have sited the White Witch, and a small army with her.

"Thank you Frederick." Caspian replied as he and Peter grabbed their armor and ran to the gate.

"Peter, come back to me." Anna said with a kiss.

"As long as you're here to come back to, I will never leave." He replied and left.

Susan hugged Anna.

"Thank Sue, I'm getting used to this, my father back home is fighting in a war as well, he's been home for a bit, but has to return in a month." She explained.

"So you know how it is." She said.

"Why aren't you fighting with them?" Anna asked.

"There was a time when I did, however I was not engaged to him then, and now our part is to watch, and wait." She explained.

She sighed.

Lucy helped Edmund gather his armor, and mount his horse.

"Be careful." She scolded Edmund. "Don't do anything stupid." Lucy smirked.

Edmund laughed and rode off to meet his brother and Caspian.

Susan, Lucy and Anna all waited in the women's chamber upstairs. They had full view of the field from the balcony. Edmund, Caspian and Peter rode out to meet the White Witch.

On the field The WhiteWitch storms closer, but all three kings hold their ground. She know faces them feet away. She speaks.

"Has it been 2 long years already?" She begins. "I remember it as if it were yesterday, fighting for Narnia." She paused. "How each of you have grown, especially you Peter, and where are your sisters may I ask?"

Before Peter began, she cut him off.

"I see they are following the oldest custom of Narnia, the women stay behind, in the heat of battle, however that is only followed when two are engaged to be married." She smirked.

Peter's horse jolted forward. " You leave them alone, or you'll wish you'd never been born." Peter threatened holding up his sword. Caspian then joined him closer next to his horse.

"Is that a promise?" She retorted.

"It certainly is." Caspian replied firmly.

"Don't worry my precious Peter, no blood shall be spilled this night. Just you wait, you have not seen the last of me." She laughed.

And with that she disappeared in a cloud of dust along with her comrades.

Anna, Susan and Lucy all breathed a sigh of relief, as their loved ones return to them safely.

After the danger passed dinner was served in the great hall, it was a happy time, but the kingdom was on high alert.

During dinner Peter and Anna help hands under the table. Anna felt like a school girl, madly in love, and she was to be married in a few months. How her life seemed to be passing so fast. The days have blurred, and her old existence a mere memory. Everything around her seemed so surreal. However, Anna wouldn't have it any other way. She was ready to take the next step, to take on the role that Aslan set out for her.

Before dinner ended Alsan made an apperance in front of the entire court.

"You have all gathered here not only to celebrate one engagement, but two. King Caspian and Queen Susan have pledged their love as well as King Peter and Princess Anna. They are to wed in the coming months. We raise our glasses to them, and wish them a happy, fuitful marriage." He smiled.

The court raised their glasses and cheered with happiness. However that happiness would be short-lived.

The night was long and filled with fun.

"Shall we head to bed." Susan suggested noticing Caspian has had more than enough wine for the night.

Peter helps Caspian to his feet and gets him upstairs to his room, Susan following behind.

"Thanks Peter." Susan smiled.

"Sleep well Susan." Peter hugged her.

"You too." She replied.

While they all slept peacefully Anna was swept back to her world without notice. She would wake up in an all too familiar place, a place she never thought she would see again.

Anna was woken with a start, her alarm buzzing and her little brother jumping on her bed. She thought it was a dream.

"Anna, Anna! Wake up, time for school" Her little brother yelled.

She jumped out of bed, and stared in awe at the sight before her eyes.

I'm home she thought. A moment of happiness came over her, but then fear overcame her. She slowly gazed at her left hand, and the ruby ring still on her left finger. It wasn't a dream she thought it was all real. And she had to find a way back. Peter, her fiancé, was probably sending out a search party for her.

Back in Narnia Peter, Caspian, Susan, Lucy, Edmund, were frantically looking for Anna. Peter thought the worst, that the white witch had taken her captive, and feared he would never see her again.

It had been hours in Anna's world, but days in Narnia. He was giving up hope and decided to face the White Witch, and beg for Anna's safe return. Little did he know, the white witch did not have Anna.

"Peter, your crazy to go alone, she will kill you." Caspian yelled at him.

"I have to, I need to know." He mounts his horse, takes his sword and rides off. Without looking behind him.

Back in the present day Anna sits in a cafeteria filled with her friends and teachers. She longed for Narnia, and she missed Peter dearly. Aslan was right, whenever one leaves Narnia after experiencing it, they are bound to it forever.

Peter made his way up the mountain towards the Witches castle.

"Your majesty, we have company." The queen's assistant notified her.

"Who is it?" She replied with curiosity.

Before Dalia could speak, Peter yelled through the hall.

"Jadis, show yourself, I know you're here." Peter yelled.

The White Witch was shocked, that Peter came alone.

"My dear Peter, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Jadis showed herself in front of him.

Peter stood his ground annd firmly asked "Where is Anna?

"My dear Peter, I haven't the slightest clue. Don't tell me you can't keep your bride under the same roof." She taunted.

"Where is she?" He asked again.

"Peter, Anna is not in Narnia, she has returned home. Come I can show you." She pointed the way into a small room containing a looking glass.

He gazed into the looking glass and saw Anna walking down the hall in school. He couldn't believe his eyes, it was true. She was no longer with him. A great sadness came over him, as he longer to be with her.

"How is hurts to see you like this Peter, If there was only some way I could bring her back for you." She said putting her hand on his shoulder.

Peter turned and looked at her. "Peter, I can do that for you, but in return you must do something for me.

Peter thought long and hard about her proposition.

"Anything." He replied softly, just bring her back to me."

Back in Anna's world she is walking towards the bathroom. She entered and washed her hands and fixed her hair in the mirror. She then noticed a faint glow coming from the mirror. She saw Peter's face as he reached out his hand toward her.

Back in the mountain Peter waited on the other side.

"What is it that you want?' He asked.

"Not what, but whom." She replied.

Peter gulped.

"I want you to give me your first born son." She replied.

Peter's eyes widen, and begin to well up with tears. He knows the magnitude of what she is asking of him. A tear rolls down his cheek.

"Very well." He says softly.

Jadis then grabbed Peter's hand and slashed his hand letting blood trickle down his palm. She cut hers as well and the pact was formed, when their hands came together. More tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Death is the price you pay, if you go back on our pact." She explained.

He nodded.

Back in Anna's world, she continued to reach for Peter's hand, and in a flash she was walking through the looking glass and into Peter's waiting arms.

"Peter!" She hugged and kissed him. He reciprocated with a small kiss, however on the inside his heart was breaking. How could he ever agree to such a proposition, and keep it a secret. He knew in the future the birth of a son, would not be a celebration for him.


	8. The White Witch

A few weeks have passed since the return of Anna and the promise that Peter made to the White Witch. However, Peter has not had much time to dwell on the past as he is preparing the kingdom for a royal wedding- Caspian and Susan's to be precise.

"Only a couple more weeks" Peter smiled at Caspian. "You nervous?"

"A little." He replied.

"Everything will be great, this is a happy time for your life." Peter responded.

"Come on. Lets head to dinner." Caspian suggested.

Dinner was really the only time of day when everyone was together, it was a happy time, and Susan and Anna were becoming close friends, which would prove to be crucial in the coming months.

AFTER DINNER

"How are you feeling Anna?" Susan asked.

"Tired, but better" Anna replied.

Anna had not been feeling the same since the encounter with the White Witch, where Peter had to save her from her world.

"I'm just going to head to bed. Good-night Susan, sleep well." Anna said as she hugged her.

Susan couldn't help but the notice the change in her, and went to Aslan with her concerns.

"Aslan may I have a word with you?" She asked.

"Of course." He replied. "My guess is that you are worried about Anna, and the way she has been acting/feeling?"

"Yes you are correct. What is going on with her, I am worried."

"Susan, what I am about to tell you, you cannot utter a word. The White Witch must believe that she has everyone fooled." Aslan said convincingly.

Susan nodded and listened intently.

"The White Witch has always loved children, however could not bear any of her own. She sees Anna has a gateway to fufill her utmost desire." Aslan paused.

"Aslan, what are you saying?" She asked in a scared tone.

He continued. "Jadis (the witch) has conceived in Anna's womb a baby, that will be more powerful that her, and will be a force to be reckoned with."

"What?" She gasped. "How?"

"Susan, she is very powerful. Anna is in great danger, but you cannot say anything yet, time will reveal all of her evil plans.

Susan nodded. Feeling a great pain for Anna she wishes it would just all go away.

"Now Susan with this information I need you to look after her, make sure she is rested and keeps up her strength. This baby is growing fast and will make her weak." Aslan instructed.

"When can I tell Peter?' She asked.

"When the time is right, only when he comes to you first with his concerns-that is your cue." Aslan replied.

And with that new knowledge they parted ways for the time being.

Meanwhile Anna was in the garden tending to the roses, and Susan knew she would find her there.

"Good afternoon Anna." Susan said sweetly. "How are you faring today?"

"I am still tired, and food is difficult to eat, but better than before." She said with a weak smile. Thank you for your concern."

"It is part of my duty to make sure my brother's fiancé is well." She said as she squeezed her hand.

Anna sighed. "I've been here all morning, I think its time to rest." She suggested as she put down the watering can.

"Very well." Susan replied as they walked side by side into the castle.

The secret was so hard to keep, she knew the being that grew inside her was evil, and would make her weak, but she must stay strong, she will be needed soon.

The day faded into night, and dinner was served, however Anna did not attend.

"Susan, where is Anna?" Peter asked.

"She said she was not feeling well, and wished to be excused from this meal." She replied with honesty.

Peter left the table at once to go and see her.

He knocked at her door. "Anna darling, please come down, everyone is asking about you."

She opened the door. "I will try, I am just tired all the time, and eating is not easy for me, I feel ill every time I try and eat, and usually it does not stay with me." She replied.

"I will have the cook prepare a broth for you, with some vegetables?" How does that sound? He asked.

She smiled. "Okay, it's worth a try."

In the back of Peter's mind, something was not right, he was afraid for his fiancé's health.

Dinner went well, and Anna seemed to tolerate the food well, and she even felt better afterwards. However the baby was growing, and soon it show itself, much to everyone's shock and disbelief.

The next week goes by and Susan is busy with the wedding preparations as well as keeping a watchful eye on Anna.

"Susan may I have a word with you, it concerns Anna." He asked.

She was hoping that it would not be this soon, however she must obey orders.

"Yes, brother, what is troubling you?" She asked.

"I don't know if you have really noticed but Anna has not been herself lately, and was wondering if she has spoken to you?" Peter asked.

With this said she quickly dismissed the maids and brought Peter to a private room.

"Susan? What is going on?" Peter asked again.

"Peter, you are right, Anna is not well, and I have been under strict orders not to say anything until now. Aslan has informed me about Anna's condition, and the time has come for you to know as well."

"Know what?" Peter asked with a concerned look on his face.

"Peter, the White Witch has conceived a baby in her womb. And this child will be very powerful. It is weakening Anna because of its fast growing, and as a result will be born soon. The further along she becomes the faster it will grow and make its appearance into the world." Susan explained.

Peter was in disbelief, he had to sit down on the nearest bench. He buried his hands in his face and cried. Susan hugged him.

"Peter it will be alright, Anna is strong, and we can defeat this evil, I believe in you and in Caspian. We can win….we must win."

"Peter looked up. I take it she doesn't know? He asked.

Susan shook her head.

"She is going to freak out when she learns the truth. Peter said as he stood up quickly.

He finally realized what was meant when Jadis said you will give me your first born son. His heart was aching.

"Susan for now we keep this to ourselves."

She nodded in agreement.

However that would be short lived.


	9. A New Prince

THE NEXT MORNING

Anna woke up later than usual, feeling much better, however as she rose from the bed she noticed that she was much bigger than normal.

"What?" She said quietly to herself, as she reached down and put her and on her round belly, it was firm, and reminded her very much of her mother's belly when she was pregnant with her little brother. Thoughts were racing in her mind, she couldn't be, her and Peter never made love. She was wondering whose baby this could be, she was scared. She quickly got back into bed, and waited to Susan to come.

Up in her high mountain the evil queen was beaming with pride in all that she had accomplished. Her son was growing beautifully and she knew that he would be the key to eventually defeating the Telmarine Kingdom, and all of Narnia.

Susan was waiting for Anna in the great hall, but she did not come, and that worried her. She immediately went to her room.

"Anna are you up?" Susan asked.

"Susan?" She asked in a scared tone.

She opened the door quickly and saw Anna standing next to her wardrobe looking for something to wear. Tears welled up in her eyes, and Susan embraced her. She looked at her midsection and she looked about 5/6 months along.

"Susan, what's happening to me? She cried. I cannot be pregnant, not like this. Peter and I never even spent a night together.

"Here put this on" Susan handed her a simple but elegant ivory dress, which fit well, and even hid her belly, but you could still tell she was with child.

"We have much to discuss, you, Peter, Caspian, Aslan and I. She hugged Anna.

Peter saw Susan come down the staircase, and he met her halfway.

"Susan?" He asked. What is it?

"Come, Anna needs you" She replied.

He ran to her room, and opened the door, which revealed Anna sitting on the edge of her bed with her hand on her belly. She stood up when he entered the room. Peter was shocked. He didn't care and walked over to her quickly and hugged her. They both started to tear.

"Peter, why is this happening?" She weeped.

"The witch is trying to separate us, and this child is hers, and is evil." He tried to explain though not very well.

Aslan then appeared. He walked over to them and offered them kind words of advice.

"I know this is very difficult for you but you have to know that the White Witch has conceived in your womb a baby boy, and it is her son, and he will be very powerful. And yes, this child will be born soon, and you must give this child to her, and move on with your lives. Nothing good will come of this if you dwell on it, you have children in your own in the future, so please be content with that." Aslan explained.

Peter and Anna nodded. Peter moved his hand to her belly and kissed her forehead. Just then the baby moved, and caused some discomfort for Anna.

She winced. "Peter." She quietly gasped.

"Anna, come lets get you in bed." He suggested.

"Susan please go inform Caspian about what has been going on, and tell him I will be with him shortly." Peter said.

Susan complied and left the room.

"Peter, the baby grows quickly and with be born within the week, please keep a vigil eye on the horizon, when the Witch comes so will the baby.

LATER ON THAT DAY

Caspian meets Peter in the throne room.

"Peter, is what Queen Susan says true? Anna is with child, and the White Witch is behind it all?" He asked.

Peter nodded with a tired look on his face.

"We need to keep a watch on the horizon, the baby will come when the Witch is seen on the horizon." Peter explained.

Caspian put his hands on Peter's shoulders. "Peter, we can overcome this, everything will be alright. Anna will pull through beautifully, and so will you. I have faith in you Peter, you are my brother and I will not let anything happen to you or Anna, and I know you would do the same for me." Caspian half-smiled.

Peter nodded with a confident smile. "Thank you, you truly are my brother."

The next morning the Peter and Caspian keep a watchful eye on the horizon, but no witch, and no baby. Peter was relieved but at the same time he wanted it to be over with, so they could move forward with their lives, and their futures. Anna was getting bigger everyday and was kept in her room away from the kingdom. Susan also is staying with Anna until the baby is born.

LATER THAT EVENING

Anna was in her room playing chess with Susan when she felt the first labor pain in the front lower part of abdomen. She ignored it, and kept playing chess. However as the night drew on the pain would get worse. After the game was over Susan couldn't help but notice Anna become really quiet and withdrawn.

"Anna? Is everything alright?" Susan asked with concern.

Anna looked at Susan with a scared expression on her face. "Susan the baby is coming." She rubbed her belly, and her back simultaneously.

"Oh my goodness, lets get you into something more comfortable." She instructed.

Susan helped Anna change, and get into bed. "Just rest, you are going to need all your strength for this." She half-smiled.

"Don't tell Peter yet please. Just stay here with me." She asked.

Susan nodded.

She stayed with Anna until the sun set, that is when the baby started to make things difficult for Anna.

"Susan." Anna said quickly.

"Yes." She looked concerned. "Please go get Peter now." She breathed heavily.

Susan raced to Peter and Caspian who were in the throne room talking wedding plans over a glass of wine.

She burst through the doors. "Peter, come now, its Anna, the baby is coming soon." Both Peter and Caspian follow Susan to her chambers.

Peter got their first and went by Anna's side, and held her hand.

"Ohh Peter, thank the stars you are here, the baby is coming soon." She said in obvious pain.

"I know, I know, shh, it will be over soon." He comforted.

Aslan then appeared with a woman next to her, it was Caspian's Aunt, who was sent away to another world after her husband died. She was also a midwife. Peter recognized her, and so did Caspian.

"Aunt Marina, what a surprise." He smiled and knew that she would be a great help at this perilous time.

Peter and Susan also smiled.

Marina went over to Anna, and offered her aide in the laboring process.

Anna was breathing heavily with each pain, however it was going to be a very long night.

Caspian and Peter were sent out of the room for the time being.

The night seemed to last forever until the early morning hours when the sun rose. Anna had been in labor all night, and was exhausted. The baby's time had finally come, and Caspian saw the White Witch on the horizon. Peter heard a couple screams from Anna's room.

"Come on Anna, push, he's almost here." Marina said with a soothing voice.

"Susan this hurts so much." Susan reassured her everything was going to be okay.

The next sound heard was that of a baby crying

Marina wrapped the baby in a blanket and handed him to Susan, who quickly walked out of the room.

Peter and Caspian waited outside the chamber. When Susan walked by she showed them the child and followed orders to hand him over to the white Witch.

Peter went to Anna's bed whom was relieved that the ordeal was over. However something was not right.

A short 5 minutes had passed.

Suddenly Anna gasped with pain, she thought it was all over, however destiny had other plans.

"Anna what's wrong?" Peter asked in a scared tone.

"Oww, Peter,!" She squeezed his hand, and breathed heavily.

Marina heard her cries from the hallway and came running.

"Anna sweetheart, there is another baby. I need you to try and relax, and breath." Marina instructed.

"What!" They both said in disbelief.

"Peter!" Anna yelled. Sweat was pouring down her face, as she pushed.

"Here the baby comes." Marina smiled.

Anna yelled one last time, and the second baby boy made his entrance into the world.

Aslan then entered the room with a happy smile.

"Peter, Anna, since you have been so faithful in each other through this obstacle I have blessed you with a son." Aslan explained.

Peter smiled, and so did Anna.

"He's ours?" Peter asked.

"Yes, Peter he is your flesh and blood, and there are many more in your future."

"Why?" Anna asked.

"Anna the White Witch got what she asked for, however there can be no good without evil, and your firstborn son will be a great Prince, handsome, strong, and brave. He will be key in defeating the White Witch someday. But for now, enjoy him, love him, hold him, and celebrate his birth." Aslan smiled.

Marina handed him to Anna, as she gazed upon her beautiful baby boy.

"Thank you, hopefully we will see you soon." She smiled.

She nodded and left with Aslan.

King Caspian and Susan return from the White Witch with heavy hearts, little do they know about birth of the Peter's son.

Aslan meets them at the door.

"Caspian, Susan this is a day of sadness as well as much happiness, please bring joy to Peter and Anna as they introduce the birth of their son." Aslan exclaimed.

They both walked into the room with eyes wide and smiles.

"Susan, come here meet your nephew. Aslan blessed us with a son.

Peter left them to be for a few minutes and went to meet with Caspian. They embraced, and Caspian smiled.

"Congratulations, Peter."

"Thank you."

" Come I want to introduce you to Prince James Alexander Pevensie." Peter smiled.


End file.
